Kaley Cuoco
Kaley Christine Cuoco (pronounced Kal-lee Qu-o-co) portrays the witch Billie Jenkins in Season 8 of Charmed. Personal Life Cuoco was born in Camarillo, California, to Gary Carmine Cuoco, an Oxnard, California, realtor, and Layne Ann Wingate, a homemaker. She has a younger sister, Briana. Kaley was schooled on the set and earned her high school diploma at the age of 16. She has many pets, including a Jack Russell Terrier named Raquel. edit Career Cuoco began modeling and acting at age 6. Her first major role was in the 1992 TV movie Quicksand: No Escape. Her role as Maureen McCormick in the 2000 TV movie Growing Up Brady brought her much attention, as well as a role on the CBS sitcom Ladies Man. In 2004, in addition to her role on 8 Simple Rules where she played a teenager, she has had starring roles on the NBC miniseries 10.5, on the ABC Family original movie Crimes of Fashion, and in the independent film Debating Robert Lee. In 2000 she starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Alley Cats Strike. Cuoco was named #78 on FHM-Us' 100 Sexiest Women in 2005 and #21 in 2008. She began voicing the character of Brandy Harrington on the Disney Channel's cartoon, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, later in 2004. Cuoco played Bridget Hennessy on the ABC sitcom 8 Simple Rules. Bridget was the eldest child, despite Cuoco being six years younger than her on-screen little sister (Amy Davidson), and was portrayed as "the most beautiful girl in the school." She had several boyfriends throughout the series and used her feminine wiles to exert significant control over the boys she encountered. In the eighth season of the hit cult TV show Charmed Cuoco appeared as Billie Jenkins. Executive producer Brad Kern stated Kaley's character was initially brought in as a possible spin-off. In 2004, Cuoco co-starred in the movie The Hollow with stars Nick Carter and Kevin Zegers. In September 2007, Cuoco began a starring role in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She plays Penny, a beautiful and down-to-earth Cheesecake Factory employee who moves in next door to two geeks, Sheldon (Jim Parsons) and Leonard (Johnny Galecki). In the show, she moved to California from the Midwest to pursue a career in acting. Cuoco also starred in the Lifetime film To Be Fat Like Me which premiered on January 8, 2007. She also played a minor role in the Prison Break episodes "The Message" and "Chicago" as well as taking the leading female role in the horror movie Killer Movie in 2008. edit Personal Life Cuoco currently lives in San Fernando Valley, California, with her German Shepherd named Duke and her Chihuahua-Dachshund mix named Petey. She enjoys horseback riding, kickboxing, bowling, and playing the drums. One of her favorite hobbies is table tennis. On Ellen, she presented Ellen with a table tennis paddle signed by The Big Bang Theory cast. She was a nationally ranked amateur tennis player, a hobby she took up when she was three years old, until she switched to acting full time with 8 Simple Rules in 2002. Candid Gallery Younger Cuoco.jpg|Kaley's promotional picture for "8 Simple Rules" Billie.jpg|Kaley's Charmed promotional picture Kaley Cuoco.jpg|Season 1 promo of Kaley in The Big Bang Theory Kaley_Cuoco later.jpg|Another Big Bang Theory promotional picture kaley-cuoco_org-charmed-stills003.jpg|Season 8 Promo Still kaley-cuoco_org-charmed-stills002.jpg|Season 8 Promo Still 5~0.jpg 4dff.jpg 1x01-45.jpg 641.jpg 22ga-7.jpg 4666.jpg Filmography *''Charmed'' 2005-2006 *''Secrets of a Small Town'' 2006 *''Gettin' It'' 2006 *''Wasted'' 2006 *''Bratz Passion 4 Fashion'' 2006 *''Monster Allergy'' 2006-2007 *''Cougar Club'' 2007 *''To Be Fat Like Me'' 2007 *''Your Mommy Kills Animals'' 2007 *''Killer Movie'' 2008 *''Penthouse'' 2008 *''The Big Bang Theory'' 2007 - Present External Links * * Category:Performers Category:Season 8